You're Everything I Never Thought I Wanted
by justpenandpaper
Summary: Aubrey and Beca began dating in college after they "failed" to make it to the ICCAs. Things were as perfect as they could be for two years until Colonel Posen deemed it everything but acceptable. The words, "I've let you play out this phase for long enough," would always plague the blonde's mind as they led to her letting go of the love she was too afraid to stand up for.
1. You Don't Even Know Me

**Author's Notes: Hey again! So, this idea came into my head the other day when I was going on a walk, and it would not leave me alone. Right now this is looking to be at least a twenty chapter or so fic. I have a few chapters already written and will most likely update every three days or so. I hope you like this! Reviews, favorites, and follows are always appreciated! Not only do they make me feel incredibly flattered, but your feedback totally boosts my confidence. Obviously, I don't own Pitch Perfect. If I did, that ridiculous kiss at the end would not have happened. I mean, Jesse acts more like an annoying brother to Beca than anything. **

A day has passed since the crushing loss at Semi's, and Aubrey still couldn't go more than an hour without feeling as if she was going to stress vomit. Her father had already phoned her, and the entire call was laced with disappointment. Acapella was already seen as a complete waste of time to retired military man, and now it seemed as if his point was only further proven by his daughter's embarrassment. Add to that the stress of finals, hearing back from graduate programs, and preparing her Valedictorian speech, and the blonde was completely at her wits end. The only thing anyone could compare her to was a ticking time bomb, and no one would want to be anywhere near her when it finally went off.

Deciding that prolonging the inevitable was pointless, Aubrey purposely walked towards the Bella's rehearsal space to clean it up. Their year was over, and there was no sense in leaving the room filled with nostalgia. Her plans took a drastic detour however when she walked into the space and the sound of the grand piano being played filled the room. The notes were played and tied together so effortlessly, and Aubrey found herself unconsciously leaning against the wall to listen to the beautiful melody.

When the sound ended, she walked further into the area and couldn't believe what she saw. There sitting on the piano was none other than Beca Mitchell; the girl who single handedly ruined her senior year. "This space is only for Bellas. I believe I made it quite clear that you are everything but Bella material."

It was obvious that the freshman was caught off guard. The way she whipped her head around and jumped slightly were dead giveaways of that much. Yet, the moment those navy eyes took in the person who had joined her, the same steel determination appeared along with a pinch of annoyance. "Pretty sure I already told you that you're not the boss of me," Beca stated with the same tone of indifference that always got under the senior's skin.

Long legs took purposeful steps until she was directly in front of the girl who drove her to the edge of her sanity effortlessly. Her jaw clenched and hand moved to be placed on her hip in an attempt to show power. Control. The only vice that she would ever need in life. "I thought I would adapt your obvious lack of listening skills. Perhaps then you would understand how completely maddening it is to give orders and have them constantly ignored." Aubrey's lips pursed soon after she was done speaking. It was one of her trademarks when she was livid. Her green eyes were swirling with fury that was just dying to be released as she waited for Beca to counter. The other girl always had to have the last word if their past interactions were anything to go by.

'That damn smirk,' Aubrey thought to herself as it made it's appearance on the younger Bella's features. All that facial expression ever brought was trouble, and to say the senior was not in the mood would be the biggest understatement of the year. "Good, maybe after that you can try pulling that stick out of your ass and treating everyone like your friends instead of robots. I mean seriously, I get treating me the way you do since you don't even like me, but Chloe? You don't even give her a chance to speak half the time."

And that was it. That was all it took for Aubrey's anger to bubble over. The mention of her leadership skills and treatment of her best friend were just the reminder of two other failures that she could not handle being thrown on her plate on top of everything else. The pile was already much too big for any other additions. "Why did you even have to join in the first place? It is obvious that you've never cared for anyone but yourself. While your cry against society will be seen as cute for a few more years, your obvious issue with tradition shows your underlying issues with any form of commitment. You said yesterday that you were trying, but we both know that is not even remotely true! You never once tried to follow the order of things and give it your absolute best. As soon as your realized that you weren't going to get your way, you became a pain in my ass, and I'm sick and tired of your whining."

By the end of her rant, Aubrey's chest was rising and falling due to the emotion that joined her words. If anyone would take a moment to stop and take a closer look, they would realize that the only way the blonde would know any of the deeper issues she just said would have to be from her paying much closer attention to the DJ than anyone ever noticed. If they thought back to it and truly watched, people would see the looks thrown Beca's way or the way the senior's face morphed into one of confusion from time to time in the freshman's presence.

Beca's own anger wasn't faring much better. After all of the outbursts that her teammates had witnessed, it wasn't exactly a secret that the freshman didn't handle extreme emotions very well. She easily became overwhelmed and would push away anything that hit too close to home. Almost every single one of Aubrey's words hit far too close to home. Her commitment issues and problems with societal views were both tied to her father which was a subject that she did not like anyone speaking of. "I'm getting the weirdest sense of deja-vu through this conversation. You don't know me, Aubrey, and making assumptions just makes an ass out of you. I mean, that's what I've heard anyway." The freshman crosses her arms over her chest and leaned against the piano. She could never figure out what it was about the other woman that got under her skin and made her body hot all over. Very few people ever got a reaction from her. Ever since her parents' divorce, Beca was a pro at indifference and keeping people at a distance. Yet with Aubrey, she always went back for more. Their conversations never ended in anything else other than fighting, but the brunette always went back. "Let's get one thing straight though, I care. Yeah, Chloe had to literally barrel her way into my life to get me to do this, but I care about everyone including you. I fought you so hard because I knew we wouldn't win with that tired setlist, and I knew how much winning meant to you. I couldn't care less about a stupid trophy for a hobby that I thought was stupid a few months ago, but I cared because you wanted it."

That was the last thing Aubrey expected to hear from the younger girl before her. She would have expected her to say something like that for Chloe, or well, just about anyone else on the face of the planet, but not her. Beca represented everything that terrified the blonde. Her actions were reckless, she had very little respect for authority, and did not have any concrete life plans. The freshman quite literally represented everything her father had told her to never become. She was hard on the other girl due to the fact that her narrow minded views that were fostered by Colonel Posen himself constantly told her that she was not one to be trusted; that she would ruin everything. Beca only further supported such ideas by constantly trying to take away the only thing Aubrey has ever been taught to possess. Control was like a security blanket for the senior, and she absolutely despised situations where she lacked it. With the younger Bella, Aubrey constantly felt out of control, and that was not acceptable. Her curiosity was not acceptable and needed to be squashed the moment hazel eyes landed on those ear monstrosities and heavy makeup.

Beca realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of the senior which filled her with a disappointment that she couldn't quite place. She should be filled with satisfaction due to the fact that she finally was able to get the last word against the blonde, but she was expecting Aubrey to have more of a reaction to her revelation. A revelation mind you that she had not even planned on saying out loud. But, instead of sitting there and forcing them to talk about all of the things that they really should get out, the freshman took the road most traveled in her life and ran. She stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and walked out of the Bella rehearsal space feeling confident that the pang she felt in her heart would dissipate with time. Right? Right.


	2. Maybe I Want To Try

**Author's Notes: Firstly, I would like to say I big thank you to RavenclawGenius for your kind words and reviews! It means a lot that you would take the time to let me know what you think of my work. Secondly, this is going to be what they call a slow burn fic. They will be together, but I love character development and angst along with fluff. There will be a little bit of everything if I have my way, so buckle up for the ride folks! :D **

In a matter of minutes, Aubrey's emotions had done a complete one eighty. She went from stressed beyond belief due to the other Bella's lack of energy and effort, to admitting her flaws and handing the reigns over the girl who she swore would never have any actual input. The moment when Beca grabbed the chair and walked away felt like it lasted hours when in reality it was only a couple of seconds. The blonde attempted to act as if she was unphased by the younger girl's speech, but as the seconds passed, her resistance began to waver.

Chloe's glare sent daggers into her head which only reminded the blonde about the fight the best friends had shared the moment Aubrey stepped into the apartment they shared when they arrived back on campus from spring break. The two have been best friends since they were six, and no one in the world could read Aubrey Posen better than the ginger. While everyone else thought the blonde hated Beca or at the very least strongly disliked her, Chloe knew that the blonde was only threatened by the things the freshman made her best friend feel. Posens were taught to never feel anything that could ruin their composure which left very little room for love or even the occasional measly crush. In the four years they had spent in college, Aubrey has never once engaged in the slightest amount of flirting. The blonde was always focused on studying, the Bellas, or pleasing her father's unrealistic expectations, that she never even noticed someone that she would consider attractive. That is until Chloe pointed out Beca, and from that moment on, the feelings the other girl has stirred within Aubrey has made the girl extremely uncomfortable and lash out more than usual. Needless to say, after Semi's the ginger was at her wit's end with her best friend and called her fellow captain out on her shit.

Add to that the blonde's still conflicting reasons about the last talk she had shared with the alt girl, and she had no idea what to do. Her father's voice was telling her to let the betrayer walk away; they were much better without the constant distraction anyway. Her heart on the other hand was practically screaming for her to call Beca back. She wanted to know why the other girl cared so much about winning for her, she wanted to know why she couldn't just show compassion in a appropriate way, and a small part of her wanted to know what it would be like to lose control. The screeching of the chair being dragged against the floor did not even register to her due to the war she was fighting with her emotions. She went to open her mouth and say a smart ass remark of her never being Bella's material, but promptly shut it. Her face contorted into confusion until she was finally able to call the girl back and hand over the pitch pipe.

This then led to an amazing performance where Aubrey very consciously chose the song Just The Way You Are in hopes that the brunette understood the message she was attempting to send. All year long the blonde had been trying to change the younger Bella; to get her to conform to an image that spoke high class and success. Yet, after days of overthinking and not so subtle hints from her best friend, Aubrey realized that if Beca were to change to that image, if she were to conform, she would not be the girl that drove the senior absolutely crazy, and that bothered her more than she was willing to admit. So, instead of voicing feelings she did not even know what to do with, she chose a song. A song that spoke of how she truly saw the annoying, unnerving, and extremely talented freshman who was single handedly flipping her world upside down.

Now, they were all walking away except for the two girls in question. When Chloe saw her best friend hang back to talk to the DJ, she couldn't help but smile and subtly lead the rest of the girls ahead with talks of pizza and root beer floats. Aubrey moved her hair out of her face while taking in a deep breath. The duo followed slowly, but both were clearly lost in their own thoughts. The blonde thinking about how to say anything that sounded even remotely close to what she felt, and Beca thinking about how beautiful the senior looks when she finally allows herself to relax.

Finally, Aubrey gathered up the courage to speak, but the moment she did, so did the slightly awkward brunette beside her. "I just wanted you.."

"So, I.."

They both laughed slightly at the situation before Beca motioned with her hand for Aubrey to continue. The blonde nodded in thanks before taking another breath. "I just wanted you to know that I care about you as well." The words were spoken shyly due to the fact that this was uncharted territory for the senior. The last time she had even remotely felt this way was in high school, and that had not ended particularly well. "I didn't want you thinking otherwise since I just let you leave the other day. You just… you have this unrivaled ability to drive me absolutely insane, Beca."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh lightly at Aubrey's words. "You're not too bad at driving me crazy either, Posen." The worlds were accompanied with an actual smile instead of the smirk that the older Bella was so used to seeing which only made Beca more beautiful. It was obvious to the brunette that this was meant to be a heartfelt moment, which only made her slightly more awkward. She was never good at feelings. For longer than she could remember, she just pushed people away because it was easier than the alternative. The idea of relying on someone was terrifying, but she meant it when she said that having girl friends for the first time actually felt nice. "So, does this make us friends now?"

If it wasn't for the fact that Beca was clearly trying so hard even though the situation was completely foreign to her, Aubrey would have laughed. The question was one she hadn't heard since her days in middle school which only made the alt girl more endearing. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she said with a light chuckle. "I believe it is safe to say that I no longer have the overwhelming urge to yank you aside by those horrible things in your ears." To show her just how much she was joking, the blonde lightly bumped her hip with the DJ's which caused her to receive a scowl in return.

"Oh no, don't tell me that you're like Chloe," she said with a groan. "What part of no touchy do you guys not get?"

The phase sounded incredibly familiar, and after a few moments she knew exactly where she had heard it from. "Excuse me, but does the badass," Aubrey actually put air quotes around the term while speaking, "DJ watch Disney movies?" When the freshman realized the connection that the older Bella had made, her eyes widened comically and her step faltered a bit. If it wasn't for it being dark out, Aubrey would have also noticed the light blush that was making it's way to Beca's cheeks. "I believe I am going to enjoy actually getting to know you. I have a nagging suspicion that you are really just a big softie on the inside."

While the other girl's laughter was a sound that Beca thought should be heard more often, she was too busy mumbling under her breath for her to mention anything about it. Anyway, what would she say? She doubted that 'hey, your laugh is really nice when you don't have the pitch pipe wedged up your ass.' would go over well. Yeah, it shouldn't be a secret that the freshman was not a poet with words. However, one thing did catch her attention. The promise of getting to know her was the biggest form of an apology she could have received. It showed that the blonde knew she misjudged the DJ and was going to try to rectify that. Given everything the brunette heard that day about her father, she figured that true apologies were not a simple feat for the Posens. Their pride would not allow it. So, Beca would take what she could get, because hey, the brunette had her own crosses to bear too. "All you're gonna find out is that I am a badass, and you're not going to know how you survived so many years without my bright presence in your life."

And the sarcasm was back, but this time it didn't trigger bile to rise up in her throat. Instead Aubrey just rolled her eyes, linked her arms with the shorter girl, and ignored her (weak) attempts at pulling away. "We shall see, Beca. We'll see."


End file.
